


staying together

by pastelserenity (snowboy)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, It's something, M/M, SO, honestly i wrote this instead of sleeping, this is the really fluffy by my standards but there's a little smidgen of angst cause i'm m e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/pastelserenity
Summary: Dan and Phil knew they weren't soulmates. Neither of them had the right script on their arm. They knew that eventually they'd meet someone who was supposed to be the one, but they liked to say they'd still be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pals, idek what the title is okay. let me live.

Dan and Phil knew they weren't soulmates. Neither of them had the right script on their arm. They knew that eventually they'd meet someone who was supposed to be the one, but they liked to say they'd still be together.

It was a young and foolish hope, but they clung to it. They tried so hard to believe they would stay together, but it was hard. Everyone around them said it was wrong. They shouldn't treat their own soulmates like that. Deny them happiness by being together.

There would be couples telling them that they knew what they were going through, but once they met their soulmates, they'd know. They'd know how selfish they were being by being them, being together. 

Phil always took on more guilt than Dan. He'd always wanted to spread happiness and everyone saying he would deny someone of unbelievable happiness tore him down. Dan was always there though. To hold him close, comfort him. It never stopped the rock in Dan's own chest though.

One day, Phil would either be happier with someone else or love Dan but chose his soulmate's happiness over theirs. And it wasn't like Dan could even be mad thinking about it. He knew what he'd be getting into when he asked Phil out despite them not being soulmates. 

Bright, sunshine, Phil Lester. Polar opposite to Dan. Dan wasn't exactly all emo and doom. At least now. In the beginning his entire wardrobe was black, he was constantly frowning at something or someone. Now their was more smiles, more colors to his clothes as he may steal a lot of Phil's shirts and sweaters. Not that Phil didn't steal them back or just steal some of Dan's clothes.

They honestly did work well together. Their personalities and standards meshed really well. Like the time Phil was trying to add an opinion at college but kept getting talked over. Dan had no problem to steal the microphone and make them them listen to Phil. He knew the other would never do it, he's too nice about interrupting others. 

It worked both ways. Dan would procrastinate or be too afraid to start a project, but Phil would be there cheering him on every step of the way. He supported Dan's choice to drop out of law school and enroll in a community drama program instead. Phil still came to every opening and closing performance Dan was in. Sometimes even ones in the middle to surpise him. 

It was almost like they were soulmates, except for the script on their arm. Dan's first words to Phil had been a string of curse words and Phil's was making sure he was okay. (He had tripped books Phil helped pick them up, laughing a little after Dan said he was fine.) Not the compliment on Phil's and the weirdest thing about skittles on Dan's.

But it was fine, they would be fine. Maybe. It was dangerous to think about the future. Neither of them could say for certain that if their soulmate showed up that they wouldn't go to them. They didn't know who they were, or how they acted. But they pretended. They pretended they knew what to do when one of their soulmates inevitability showed up.

Phil's appeared first. Charlie was nice, really nice. Matched Phil in sunshine and smiles. Dan couldn't even try to hate her. She went out of her way to accepted Dan as Phil's current boyfriend and never pressed Phil to chose between them. 

She confessed later, after Dan had asked why she was so alright with them being together, that she was aromatic. And had stressed over her soulmate for years that maybe she couldn't love them they way they loved her, but Phil was perfect. He was everything she could want in a friend and Phil loved their friendship. It was purely platonic. 

Phil and Charlie would go out to things like brunch, jogs, parties and events. While Dan was perfectly happy to stay home or work late with the drama program. Their interests aligned where Dan's and Phil's just didn't and never would.

Then there was just Dan's soulmate. Dan's soulmate who could mess everything up. He said time and time again that he would reject them if they weren't as accepting as Charlie. He be selfish and chose Phil. Dan wanted to chose Phil, he didn't want someone else.

He had several crisis about it, but Phil was there through them all. Saying that he'd understand if Dan left for his soulmate, that it'd be okay. He stayed even when Dan start cursing out the world for having a soulmate system. That it was presented that he didn't have a chose, they were meant to be in each other's lives. 

It was two years after Charlie that Dan met his soulmate. Kit. Short and simple, just Kit. It wasn't short for anything and she made very clear when she learned who Dan was during their first improve class after she learned he didn't like skittles. The fact that he didn't like skittles had her saying that they could never work out as soulmates. 

Maybe also the fact that she was, how she put it, the biggest gay to ever live. Dan would just have to stay with his boyfriend, but help her find a cute girlfriend cause she wasn't going to be alone while her soulmate was in a relationship. 

Dan kinda loved her, in a completely platonic way, and could see why the universe thought they would be well together. It was the same as Phil and Charlie. They could do things that he and Phil couldn't, but they would never be able to be in a relationship. 

Society still had an opinion that you should only be with your soulmate and any other relationships were doomed to fail. But Dan and Phil didn't fail. They had platonic soulmates, something still uncredited but very real. But Dan and Phil had each other and some great friends, so they were pretty content fighting the ideals.

**Author's Note:**

> alright hey hi hello. that was a thing that i wrote in about a hour.  
> so yup. 
> 
> hmu @ pastelserenity on twitter


End file.
